What will it be?
by cassandra01000
Summary: chapter 16 is up and it's the last chapter. i am so sorry for taking so long. please read, review and tell me what you think good or bad reviews allowed.
1. chapter 1

Ray shook his head and chuckled. Patting Robbie on the shoulder he said, "Don't worry Robbie, Im' not going to confess my undying love for her or anything. I just want to see her, you know that I know how she feels about me.  
  
BACK DOWNSTAIRS IN THE RFR STUDIO  
  
Lily looks at the slightly stressed Travis and her cheeks grow warm, she hides it by turning her head down. "Travis, we need to talk."  
  
Travis held up his hand to stop her, "Don't say another word." Lily gave him a confused look. Figuring that he was out of his mind, she let him continue she would tell him what she needed to tell him. Lily looks up so she can look him in the eye and he says " Buddha says you must lose your way to find your way. Personally I think we both just lost our way. About what happened between us the other night, it is not who we are or who we are meant to be."  
  
"well that's good then, I am glad it is all behind us now." she replied when he was finished  
  
Lily and Travis hug in relief  
  
"we're just friends that's all." Lily said very sure of herself  
  
They break apart and just stare at each other for a second,  
  
Travis looking somewhat uncertain,"are you sure?"  
  
Lily looking just as uncertain "I ... I don't know" she is almost whispering as they lean in to kiss. Just as the station door slowly to starts to open, their lips touch and Ray walks in...  
  
"WHATS GOING ON HERE? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS SETTLED THIS ALL OUT. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TRAVIS, YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? he asks yelling at the top of his lungs  
  
Before they could respond Ray turns around shoots back outside to where Robbie is completely stunned and by rays quick and sudden departure. He goes into the station to find out what is going on...  
  
"I... I got to go" replies Lily now very unsure of herself and wanting to get home as soon as possible to avoid any further confrontation. "Lily wait" Travis calls after her. "no, I can't do this right now" she replies back close to tears  
  
She turns and runs out of the station towards home as quick as she could with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Nice going Travis" Robbie said  
  
"why don't you just butt out? It's your big mouth that made this whole mess stressful in the first place. You had no right to tell ray about what lily and I were talking about in a PRIVATE conversation" Travis replied angrily.  
  
"you should have told him right away" Robbie retorted  
  
"how if we were both confused and trying to settle it ourselves first? I mean do you get how stressful this is? First we had to deal with Audrey and whether or not to tell her which doesn't make a difference now cause she knows and she probably would have broken up with me if I didn't tell her anyways, but now we have to deal with you and ray butting in, so why not let lily and I deal with it and when we are ready to tell you guys about it and maybe get advice about what to do then we will." replied back  
  
"ok I'm sorry, its just you knew he liked her for a long time" robbie said apologetically.  
  
"yes I did know that, not that it matters but he should have made his move instead of stalling all the time when he had so many perfect chance, besides why are you putting all the blame on me?" replied travis  
  
"I'm not trying to, I know Lily was there too, and she obviously did not refuse to what was going on." robbie said defensively "no, she didn't, so please just let us settle this without all the stress from you and ray." pleaded travis  
  
A few minutes later Travis walked out of the station heading towards Lily's house hoping that she would talk to him. He rang the doorbell and a moment later Lily opened the door very little, just enough to see who it was. She was somewhat surprised to see it was Travis.  
  
"what are you doing here?" asked Lily still upset from what happend not long before.  
  
"I want to talk about what happened back there and what has been happening the past few days, so can we please talk? replied travis pleadingly  
  
Lily reluctantly opened the door the rest of the way "All right, but why? I mean neither of us knows how we feel, or what is going to happen with all this."  
  
"But I do know how I feel and I think you feel the same way but your scared of what could happen." admits Travis  
  
" I really don't know, I mean when I think about it I think of how I had feelings for Ray for so long, Then you came along and just appealed to this side of me I never even knew I had and I don't know what to do about it." Lily confesses  
  
" I know I said that you and I dating is not who we are or who we are meant to be, but I mean look at us, we screwed up my relationship and your friendship with Audrey, Then we swear it was a mistake and that we are just friends, next thing you know we kissed again. It seems like some kind of sign to me. All I'm really trying to say is I like you a lot and I think it would be great if we gave dating a try." pleads Travis  
  
Lily just looks at him completely stunned  
  
"I'm going to go now. I haven't meditated in awhile, and with all that's going on, I think I need to clear my mind." Travis replies yet again very uncertainly  
  
He goes outside and leans up against the house letting out a sigh of relief and he became unsure of her feelings toward him.  
  
Lily walks out of her bedroom onto her balcony and she begins to sing unaware that Travis is standing right below the balcony still.  
  
_"This song will find you wherever you are  
  
you can go high and low or near and far  
  
From the Plains of Alberta to the port of Zensen bar(unsure of the word  
  
zensen)  
  
when you feel but a distant star,  
  
this song will find you, it will sneak up behind you,  
  
just to remind you  
  
how special you are"  
_  
"You sang that to me on my birthday" Travis says as he comes out from under the balcony  
  
"OH MY GOD you scared me, I thought you left." Lily shrieks  
  
" I was about to when you started singing, but when I realized what song it was I just had to listen. I'm sorry if I scared you just now or if I surprised you about what I said before, it's just I really care about you, and I think we would be great together." Travis confesses, "I understand that, I feel the same way about you, its just there are so many what ifs involved." Lily replies.  
  
"There are always what ifs with every relationship, it's just how these things work, I mean when you think about it there's what ifs in everything you do, you can't go on living life if you don't take the risks involved and you are never going to be happy unless you do." Travis responds.  
  
" I know that and it's a good point but what if your parents decide to move back to the other side of the world or somewhere else that is far away?" asks Lily very unhappy of the thought of travis moving away.  
  
"We could still be together, you could come visit me and I could come visit you. There's still the phone and email as well you know" Promises Travis. "Can we talk again tomorrow? I want to think this all through and I will tell you how I feel about everything tomorrow. Ok? Asks Lily very stressed out from the situation  
  
"fair enough, I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Hopefully it will be a happy day." Travis reluctantly replies " Yup see you tomorrow, I'm sure it will be a fantastic day." Lily responds somewhat cheerfully.  
  
Travis finally leaves for home to meditate. Lily went back inside the house t think about what had just happened and what had been happening over the past few days, just as she was about to turn off her phone ringer and listen to some music, the phone rang and she could see on her caller id that it was Ray......... 


	2. chapter 2

Lily decided that she did not want to deal with Ray or anybody for that matter, so she turned off her ringer and laid on her bed to listen to her Discman while doing her homework. She only left her bedroom to eat and use the bathroom. She was so into what her and Travis had talked about that she could not concentrate on her homework no matter how hard she tried.  
  
The next day at school Lily was confronted by Robbie, Ray, and Travis. "Hey how you doing today? I tried to call you last night" Ray asked cautiously. "I know, I checked my caller id this morning, Hey Travis? Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. "Sure lets go somewhere quiet" he replied.  
  
They walk down to a quiet part of the school outside "Well I want to talk to you about yesterday. I am sorry if in anyway it did not seem like I cared or if I seemed weird. You took me by surprise, and although I wanted to confess to you right away just how much I care about you and would love to date you. I just had so much going on in my mind I could not bring myself to do it at the time. I have liked you for a long time, well since that time when we recorded my first single "don't tell me what to do" down in the station and I kissed you. I was shocked at what I did, but I don't know why it just felt right and something I have learned from watching you and listening to you is that things happen for a reason. We cannot control when or where they happen, they just do." she finally admitted.  
  
"Hold on for a second. You like me? As in like like me?" he asked with the now normal feeling of uncertainty. "Yes I do. I like you a lot, its just you were with Audrey and I did not want to ruin it for you, I thought that you and I would never be. I kind of thought you two belonged together. I guess I screwed that up though when she found out about what we did. It does not help you kept it from her, but I guess I am happy now that you did cause if you had not then we wouldn't be here now talking about this" she replied happily.  
  
Travis just stands there staring into her eyes before he finally leans in to kiss Lily  
  
"what are you doing?" lily asks curiously. "Well I was going to kiss you" he replies simply with a chuckle. "Well if we are going to be together we should go tell ray and Robbie before we get ourselves into more trouble. How about this, I will owe you big at lunch after we have told them, how about that?" she asks looking hopefully and deeply into his sea green eyes. Travis reluctantly gives in "ok but your going to owe me big, anyway I have to get to class, so I will see you at lunch?" "Yea, I'll see you at lunch" she happily replies.  
  
Just as the Bell for lunch rings, Lily is quite surprised yet happy to see him. "Hey how was class?" he asks. She replies "it was fine but I am glad its over so we can finally get talking to Ray and Robbie done with." "Yeah that's going to be somewhat interesting" he replies as he grabs her hand and smiles at her. She smiles back at him as they walk through the halls towards the cafeteria unaware of who is behind them. "I thought that kiss was nothing but a mistake?"  
  
Both Lily and Travis swing around to see Robbie and Ray trailing behind with wide eyes showing nothing but shock. Lily begins to say, "I am sorry you had to find out this way you guys we were." Robbie cuts in some what shocked " Don't worry about it Lily you don't have to justify anything to us, it would have been nice if you had told us. That way we would not have to find out this way. Replied Robbie still somewhat shocked. Travis finally cut in " well as she was trying to say before you cut her off we were on our way to the cafeteria to tell you.  
  
Ray I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt you and I hope this does not ruin our friendship." "That's not going to work now swami, you already hurt me enough. No this won't ruin the friendship but I'm pretty angry and I have a lot to think about now, especially whether or not I can trust you" ray replies quite angrily. Travis's anger starts to rise " I Told You Not To Call Me Swami, anyway we are going to go talk some more because we still have something to sort out, so we will catch you later. Ok?" Robbie looks at them suspiciously "Ok, see you guys after school."  
  
Travis and Lily walk hand in hand to a quiet part of the school. They lean in to kiss when they hear a familiar voice " I cant believe you guys would do this to me, and Lily I thought you swore it was a mistake that only happened once." Before turning around Lily mutters" why is it someone always has to interrupt us?"  
  
Travis and Lily turn around to see a very upset Audrey glaring at them. Travis spoke first "uh hey audrey, how's it going?" Audreys glare turned into a nasty scowl "how's it going is all you can say? so when we were dating and Ray was all suspicious about you two, he was actually right? I cannot believe I was so blinded by my trust of you that I told him he was crazy, but it turns out he wasn't. I guess it's a good thing i didn't give you another chance." "At the time we did feel that it was a mistake, but people change their minds. Travis and I feel something for each other and were sorry that it hurts you but we can't help how we feel" Lily replied simply getting a little agitated. Travis adding" yeah and if you so buddy buddy with Ray then why don't you go out with him?" "Maybe i will, hes more in my social class anyway. I only went out with because your good looking and the only guy I know whose also into all the space and weird stuff like that." Audrey Retorted.  
  
With that Audrey went off in search of Ray Travis and Lily got back to what they were doing, sharing the most mind blowing kiss either of them had ever had. "Hey you two break it up this instant, This is an educational institution not some sort of make out part or whatever it is you kids call it these days" Mr.Waller called as he was coming around the corner. Lily and Travis just looked at each other and smiled as they walked down the hall towards their next class hand in hand.  
  
Later in the afternoon Ray was just heading out the front door of the school and was already late for todays broadcast of RFR when he was tapped on the shoulder. When he turned around there stood Audrey, One of the most prettiest girls in the school and Travis's ex-girlfriend. "Hey Audrey whats up?" he asked cooly. "Oh nothing much, I just wanted to apologize for not believing you about Lily and Travis. I also have a confession to make." she said sweetly. "Im listening" ray replied. Audrey looked up at Ray," Well when i broke up with Travis, I got to thinking about you more and more. I think you and I are more socially compatible then Travis and I were." Ray was somewhat stunned but not really surprised because he had started to have feelings for her when she was dating Travis. He was relieved now that he did not choose between Lily and Audrey. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight and maybe we could go see a movie too?"  
  
Audreys slightly embarassed look turned into glowing grin "Id love to, I'll meet you at Mickeys at six. " Ray grinned back "ok, and id love to walk you home, but i really have to go, so i will see you at six."  
  
"I'm question Mark and I'm wondering where Pronto is" Robbie said curiously. the station door opens "Yeah well i'm pronto and I have a question for discussion" replied Ray. Robbie just rolled his eyes "Ok Pronto let's hear it." "I want to know how our listenings feel about their bestfriends dating their ex's?" he asked curiously.  
  
"We will be taking your calls right after this next song Fried Green Beans" By Entrapy" Shady Lane called out signallying to Smog a.k.a Travis to put on the song." Robbie looked curiously at Ray "So what brought up this choice of discussion?". Ray smirked at him "well i'm kind of going out with Audrey tonight." Lily grinned at Ray "Nice job Ray shes a really nice girl and im sure you two will be very happy together." "Thanks Lily" Ray replied Grinning back "So what do you think about this Travis?" 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"I'm fine with it, i mean i told her to go ask him out cause i thought they belonged together. So ray, good luck with her  
  
and i hope you guys will be very happy together" Travis replied shortly. "Thanks swami, that means alot to me" replied ray  
  
trying to attempt missing Lily's slug to his arm "Ow Lily that hurt". "Well you know better then to call him swami" Lily giggled.  
  
Travis just smiled as he signaled to the group that the song was ending.  
  
The Show went on like that back and forth with the group taking calls about friends going out with other friends ex's for   
  
the rest of the hour. "And thats our show folks, this has been Radio Free Roscoe we'll talk to you tomorrow" Robbie called   
  
into the microphone. "Good show" Travis responded after everything was turned off "hey lily i was wondering, do you wanna   
  
go see a movie tonight?". "Sure Travis pick me up at 8?" she questioned. He grinned at her "OK sure, maybe we can goto Mickeys  
  
after wards." "OK cool, anyways i got to go do some shopping for my parents and if I'm not soon they will have a fit. see you  
  
guys later" she called as she ran out of the station.  
  
"soooooo things are going good for you and Lily i see" teased Robbie. "Yeah there going great, whenever I'm with her I'm more  
  
happy then i thought i ever could be" he replied grinning yet again. "Yeah well I'm glad all that drama is over between you,  
  
Lily and Ray. Now we can go back to our somewhat normal everyday lives.now if you'll excuse me i have a date with Kim and you   
  
know how the queen of evil can be when you anger her" Robbie chuckled as he hurried out of the station. "Yeah so am i" responded  
  
Travis walking out of the station on his way to get ready for that night.  
  
Later that night at the movie theater  
  
Lily had just came out of the bathroom and was looking for Travis when someone popped out from behind a sign and grabbed her  
  
around the waist. She jumped and let out a shriek that had everyone turning their heads to look at her. "Oh my God Travis  
  
you scared the heck out of me" she laughed trying to sound angry. "sorry i guess i cant keep my hands off you" he replied with  
  
a smile. "oh thats cute, real cute" she replied laughing again. he laughed along with her "come on lets go find our seats,   
  
i want to try to get one at the back of the theater." she looked at him curiously "why the very back?" He just gave her a  
  
funny look "why do you think?" "ohhhhhh now i get it" she replied with a mischievous look. They walked into the theater hand   
  
in hand as everyone had stopped staring and got back to what they were doing.  
  
As they walked into the theater where they were going to see "The Ring" they noticed two other familiar couples who had   
  
obviously heard them talking and decided to do the same thing. Lily spoke first "Hey Ray, Hey Audrey hows it going?"  
  
Audrey smiled as she looked up "Hey guys its going good, Ray thought it would be good to go see a movie as our first date.  
  
Robbie and Kim are here too but they are farther back." Travis looked up to wards the back and then at lily and said   
  
"lets go say hello to them before we get our seats." "OK well see you guys later, maybe we could all hangout together   
  
sometime" she replied.  
  
As they walked up the aisle they decided to just give Robbie and Kim a wave and head to their seats, because the movie was about  
  
to start not that they watched much of it anyways.   
  
"That was a great movie" Lily said when they were heading out of the theater to wards mickeys, The six of them decided to go   
  
hang out for abit before going home. Robbie just laughed "yeah and how much of it did you two actually watch of it?"  
  
Travis blushed then looked straight at Robbie "um not much to be quite honest." Lily jokingly lightly backhands Travis in   
  
the stomach " why tell him that? its obvious he was not watching either if he was so into watching us" Lily giggled.  
  
Robbie laughed even harder "i did not watch you guys the whole time. i mean i only looked back once or twice. i just know  
  
you guys did not watch much of the movie cause Lily's hair is rumpled abit and Travis has lip gloss all over his face."  
  
"Hot Chocolates all round" Ray called as he came back to the table with refreshments for everyone. "wow that was really   
  
sweet of you Ray" replied Audrey kissing him on the cheek. "hey anything i can do for my frity(fine and pretty) lady and   
  
all our friends" he smiled. This is how the night continued until about 11'o clock then the guys started rushing to get   
  
their girlfriends home.  
  
On Lily's porch Travis and lily lean into kiss goodnight,"Lily who is that?" a voice asks.  
  
Both Lily and Travis Jump at the voice behind them. Standing in the open door way is Lily's   
  
Dad. Lily just looks at Travis then at the ground and says "Dad this is my boyfriend Travis,  
  
Travis this is my dad."   
  
An uncomfortable Travis replies "good evening sir, i was just returning  
  
your daughter home safe and sound before her curfew." Mr.Randall smiles "why thank you, I'm glad to see  
  
my daughter with such a thoughtful and caring young man. Sorry for disturbing your date,I will  
  
just go in the house and leave you two alone. It was good to meet you Travis and i hope to   
  
see you again soon." The awkwardness feeling left Travis and he smiled "Thank you sir and it was good  
  
meeting you too."  
  
Mr.Randall goes back in the house and closes the door, Travis turns around and looks Lily   
  
in the eyes and grins "i thought he wasn't going to like me at first by the way he first asked  
  
who i was." Lily Giggled "oh you don't have to worry about my dad, its more my mom you have to  
  
worry about, anyways i should be going in the house now, i had a fun time and i will see you   
  
tomorrow"   
  
Travis just could not stop smiling because he was having such a great time, he kissed  
  
her softly on the lips and said "OK, i had a great time too, i don't think I'm ever going  
  
to stop smiling after tonight." Lily just gave a tired laugh as she went into the house and  
  
closed the door.  
  
Just as Lily was heading upstairs to bed she got a text msg from Travis on her phone that read:  
  
"Hey Lil i forgot to mention that my parents found out about us and they want to meet you,   
  
they think you sound absolutely wonderful and i agree, anyways you can come with me to my  
  
house right after the show. we can talk about it more tomorrow, good night"  
  
Lily just smiles to herself as she prepares to goto bed, she fell asleep dreaming about Travis  
  
and what was to come.  
  
PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOL I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO WRITE BUT I WOULD LOVE  
  
ALL THE FEEDBACK YOU CAN POSSIBLY GIVE ME 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4   
  
"And that was Radio Free Roscoe, we will be back tomorrow with more new and   
  
exciting radio" Robbie a.k.a Question mark called into the microphone.   
  
As Travis turned off the control board while everyone else started packing up, getting ready  
  
to go home and/or go out since it was a Friday night.   
  
Robbie and Ray were planning on going on a double date that was to be held at Robbie's,   
  
they were going to have a movie night and if Lily was not going to Travis house for dinner   
  
they would have been going too.   
  
Travis looked to see Lily smiling at him with a funny look on her face, a combination of   
  
happy yet nervous. "Lily you have no reason to be worried, my parents are very fair and   
  
very open minded. You just have to be yourself and I just know they will see everything   
  
that I see." Travis said with a sweet smile that would make Lily want to melt at any second.   
  
"I know I'm not worried, I just hope they like me. I mean I've never had a boyfriend to meet  
  
his parents," she said a little worriedly. Travis came out of the booth and wrapped his arms  
  
around her,   
  
"theres really nothing to worry about, My parents are a breeze to deal with, I mean how bad  
  
can they be if they already let me set my own rules?" he asked with a small laugh."Obviously   
  
not to bad, I guess I was worried for nothing." she replied feeling a little bit better as   
  
they walked out of the station hand in hand heading to wards Travis's house.  
  
When they get there talking and laughing the whole way, they stop on the doorstep and Travis   
  
is about to kiss lily on the cheek and tell her not to worry but as he was leaning in to   
  
kiss her the door opened.   
  
Both Lily and Travis jumped at the sound of the door opening and Travis says   
  
"Why does everyone keep doing that to us? Hello mother, this is Lily and Lily this is my   
  
mother."   
  
Mrs. Strong gives Lily a suspicious look "it's loving to meet you dear, I wish I   
  
knew more about you but Travis does not seem to talk to us very much." Travis just rolls his   
  
eyes and they go in the house. "Come on let's go upstairs, I got a lot of stuff I want to   
  
show you" Travis said as they walked in the house,   
  
Lily followed him upstairs in to his room "wow this is amazing Travis, I cant believe you have  
  
been all over the world and collected all this stuff" she said turning to look at him in awe   
  
"why are you looking at me like that? You make me want to melt when you look at me like that."   
  
He just stared some more "I cant help but look at you, your too amazing" he replied walking over   
  
to her and giving her a passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes till they heard Mrs. Strong   
  
calling them "Travis,Lily Dinner time" "OK mom" Travis called back "here goes nothing,   
  
and don't worry you will be fine" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before they headed   
  
downstairs.   
  
Travis's mom was in the dining room setting the table, she looked up and said "Lily dear   
  
you can sit her right beside me and Travis you can sit across from Lily beside your father."   
  
"OK" they replied in unison. A few minutes later they were   
  
all sitting down to eat when Mr. strong walked in "well hello you must be Lily" he said   
  
walking over to shake her hand.  
  
"Yes that's me Mr. strong, its very good to meet you" she replied. "Well I hope our Boy is   
  
treating you well, we brought him up to be very respectable, and to be a perfect gentleman" he responded.   
  
Lily smiled " yes he's been very good to me,   
  
I don't think there's any guy more respectful then Travis, well other then you sir." Travis  
  
smiled and so did his father "why thank you Lily, so do you have any kind of interests or   
  
extracurricular activities that you participate in?" Mr. Strong asked curiously.   
  
"Well other then studying and spending time with Travis, I practice the electric guitar and writing new   
  
songs, I want to be a rock star someday." Mrs. Strong looked appalled "are you meaning you   
  
want to be one of those drug addicted, alcoholics that sings about hell and drugs and   
  
alcohol and other appalling things like that?"   
  
Travis was in absolute shock "MOTHER HOW   
  
COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS? LILY IS FAR FROM BEING ONE OF THOSE TYPES AND NEVER WILL BE,   
  
YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER TO BE JUDGING HER, I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THIS, THIS IS WHY   
  
I DON'T TALK TO YOU ABOUT MY FRIENDS OR WHATS GOING ON IN MY LIFE BECAUSE YOUR TOO   
  
JUDGMENTAL."   
  
Travis got up and walked out of the house not knowing where he was going,   
  
Lily got up and followed completely speechless. "Travis wait" she called "what was that all   
  
about?"   
  
"I'm sorry if it seems that I over reacted but my mother had no right to say any of that to you,   
  
She should know better then to think that I would date someone she described. I mean look at you; do you   
  
look like someone who is into all the crap she described? No, you don't so I don't know why   
  
she would say that or bring it up.   
  
My mother has always been over protective and so far has   
  
chased off every girl that I have ever liked, she thinks that no one is good enough for me   
  
but you know what? Your better then good enough for me your fantastic and I just wish she   
  
would not be so judgmental" he replied with a long sigh. They were quiet for a while as they  
  
walked along the street not caring where they went. Lily finally spoke up "thank you for   
  
standing up for me, I mean I was in complete and utter shock that she would talk to anybody   
  
like that as if they were nobody's."  
  
Travis stopped and smiled at her "it was no problem   
  
because I care about you so much and I would go to the ends of the earth for you, I don't   
  
like seeing you scared, or unhappy. So I do what I can to keep my lady happy." "I think I   
  
am pretty lucky to have a boyfriend as sweet and as caring as you, you really know how to   
  
treat a lady" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Travis blushed "come on lets go to   
  
Mickey's and get ourselves   
  
some hot chocolate before I take you back home, then I'm going to go home and deal with my   
  
parents."   
  
Lily grabbed his hand and it gave it a squeeze "that sounds good, just call me   
  
after and let me know how it goes." Travis grinned "don't worry I will." So they enjoyed   
  
the rest of their evening just chatting and drinking their hot chocolates before Travis   
  
took Lily home, gave her a kiss goodnight and went home to deal with his parents. He was   
  
hoping to change their minds about Lily.   
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,  
  
AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO HOW I CAN MAKE THIS BETTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW   
  
OR EVEN BY EMAILING ME. I LOVE ALL THE FEEDBACK I CAN GET. 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
After a wonderful night with Lily, Travis went home in somewhat of a good mood. The closer he got to home the more his mood  
  
Changed, he was constantly thinking about what he was going to say to his mother when he got home. After a few minutes he was  
  
Greeted at the door by his worried mother and father," Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. How could you?  
  
Just run out of the house like that? Especially with that girl, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be spending so much  
  
Time with her."  
  
Travis got very angry and started yelling " Oh now you care about what I'm doing, now you care about what's going on with my   
  
Life. What happened to letting me is my own boss? Besides you don't even know Lily, she's beautiful, quirky and very intelligent.   
  
Just because she wants to be a rock star does not mean she is going to be some druggy/alcoholic nobody. She's a wonderful   
  
Musician and she care deeply about what she does, she works hard and she does the best she can. How could you judge her like that?   
  
Without getting to know her? Do you realize how rude, and ignorant you sounded?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Strong were dismayed by Travis's sudden outburst; his father finally spoke up "don't talk to us like that.  
  
We are only looking out for you; we know what's best for you. I'm sorry if it seems like we don't care and that we only want   
  
To ruin your life, but that's not it at all. We just want to help you make the right decisions in life." Mrs. Strong agreed  
  
"Yes, and I apologize for being so ignorant, I guess I spoke before I thought." she turned and looked at her husband "maybe  
  
We should meet this girl again and give her another chance, this time with an open mind. We can maybe try and see what Travis  
  
Sees because it's obviously something special if he cares about her so much."   
  
Travis had a wide grin reaching from ear to ear "you really mean it? You will give her a chance, with an open mind?"  
  
His parents nodded. " Thank you so much, and I would like to apologize for yelling. I just like her so much and it really  
  
Hurt me that you guys would not even give her a chance; you automatically took her, as being a bad person, besides you should  
  
Know me better then that. You know I have better judgment then to go out with someone who doesn't respect themselves. Anyways  
  
I'm a little tired from all this and I think I will go to bed."  
  
His parents just smiled and nodded "OK goodnight son" they replied in unison. The wide grin did not leave Travis's face as   
  
He went upstairs, got ready for bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day at school  
  
Travis saw Lily trying to get her locker open. So he crept up behind her, and started repeating her locker combination.  
  
"11,24,33" she jumped and he kind of laughed "you scared me" she said with a shocked look on her face. He just laughed  
  
"Sorry, and again I apologize for how my parents behaved last night. Guess what though? After a lot of yelling at them  
  
I finally got through to them and they decided they want to meet you again and give you another chance because they   
  
Felt so bad that they did not see you with an open mind. I mean what's not to like about you? Your smart, your pretty,   
  
Your funny, I could just go on for hours."   
  
Lily just grinned at him "this is great, hopefully this time it goes better then last time."  
  
Just then the bell rang  
  
Travis groaned "oh great I got history, and Mr. Waller's teaching again because my teacher decided he needed a stress leave.  
  
Want me to walk you to physics?" Lily just smiled at him, " no that's OK you go to history, I will see you at lunch OK?"  
  
Travis just nodded and went to history where yet again, Mr. Waller had no idea what he was talking about  
  
Lily could not be happier when lunch finally rolled around. She had piled up quite an extensive load of homework. So when   
  
It was finally lunchtime she went to sit at the groups' usual table, Ray and Robbie were already waiting there discussing  
  
About their girlfriends and how great things were going. "Hey guys how's it going?" she asked when she finally reached the  
  
Table. Ray looked up at her and smiled "its going great, Audrey and I are going to some big party tonight. Hey Robbie,  
  
Do you and Kim want to come with us? Or hey Lily what about you and Travis." Robbie's smile turned into a frown " well I would  
  
But Kim and I are still not completely used to going out in public yet, going to the movies is one thing, but going to a party   
  
With a lot more people is different." Ray just shrugged " suit yourself then, Lily how about you and Travis?" Lily shrugged  
  
Sure that'd be fun, I'll just go check with Travis to make sure he doesn't mind." Ray smiled "this is great, at least now  
  
Audrey I will have people to talk to." A voice came from behind them "People to talk to where?"  
  
Travis asked from behind "where are we going?"  
  
Lily flashed him one of her mysterious smiles "I guess you will just have to wait and see"  
  
Travis just grinned "i love it when you look at me like that, so where are we going?"  
  
Lily just laughed "i told you that you will just have to wait and see. don't worry you will  
  
like where were going."  
  
Travis just sighed "OK, anyways come with me i have a surprise for you." Lily smiled " a surprise  
  
for me?" Travis grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the chair "yep now lets go"  
  
ANYONE WANT TO GIVE ME AN IDEA TO WHERE THEY ARE GOING? LOL IF I LIKE IT I WILL USE IT IN MY   
  
NEXT CHAPTER. BUT YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEA PLEASE AND THANK YOU 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
thank you to caalan4rfr and no more meat for the great ideas :D  
  
Lily was very curious "Travis where are we going?" Travis gave her a secretive smile "You will see"  
  
They were heading to wards the art room where Travis had a surprise waiting for Lily, just   
  
As he finished speaking they came to the doorway of the art room.  
  
"After you madam" Travis smiled slyly. Lily gave him a curious smile "Thank you good sir"  
  
Travis led her over to a small table in the corner and pulled out a medium sized box from   
  
Beneath.  
  
Lily noticed the box "What's in there?"  
  
Travis looked over at her "You're very curious today aren't you? It's a present for you"  
  
She was surprised that the present was for her "Awww For me? Thank you Travis"  
  
Lily opened the box to find a small id bracelet with an inscription of her Name on top and  
  
On the other side read "TS plus LR 4 EVR"; beneath the bracelet was an enlarged photograph of  
  
Her and Travis, after she released her first single.  
  
Lily was just about to the point of happy tears "Oh my gosh Travis I love them, thank you so much"  
  
She got up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Travis was relieved and very happy "I wanted to do something special for you and I knew you'd like them."  
  
Lily smiled "Awww you're so thoughtful, that's one of the reasons I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too" he replied quite pleased with how everything went.  
  
Just as he was about to hug her, the bell rang and they headed off hand in hand to English  
  
Class, they got there just as the teacher was closing the door.  
  
While the teacher was talking Lily and Travis decided to pass notes whenever the teacher   
  
Had her back to them, discussing about what they were going to do that night, but just   
  
As Lily was passing the note back to Travis the teacher shot her head around and noticed   
  
What they were doing   
  
"Miss Randall can you come up here? Lily was a little bit embarrassed "yes mam", "Mr.Strong, you can come too" The   
  
teacher replied. Travis looked even more embarrassed. "You two can start taking the notes on the board and if you want  
  
to pass notes with each other you can do it in detention this afternoon." Travis and Lily just stared at each other in complete  
  
shock knowing very well that they could not have possibly gotten detention because they had to do the show today, but its not  
  
like they could tell there teacher that so they replied in unison "yes mam."  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER DOWN IN THE STATION  
  
Ray had just walked in and noticed Robbie in the booth trying to turn on the transmitter "isn't that Travis's job?"  
  
Robbie turned to see Ray standing there staring at him "Hes not coming and neither is Lily, they both got detention during  
  
their English class this afternoon." Ray was shocked "why?" Robbie laughed "Because they were passing notes" Ray could  
  
not control himself any longer and he just burst out laughing "so what are we going to do about the show?"  
  
"Well what do you want to do the show on Ray?" Robbie asked questioningly. Ray just gave him a half hearted smile   
  
"I was thinking we could do the show on couples among friends and how those friends feel about their friends dating."   
  
Robbie just shrugged "ok, but i thought you accepted the fact that they were dating?" "I am" replied ray innocently.   
  
Robbie just looked at him unbelievably and walked toward the table to start the show. Ray finally gave in "Ok so i'm not   
  
completely over them dating, i mean yeah im happy that shes happy but i just dont understand why she chose him over me.   
  
I'm happy dating Audrey now anyways, shes more my speed and more in my social class. Can we just get on with the show please?"  
  
Robbie nods "Ok" he flips this switch "This is radio free Roscoe and today its just going to be me and Pronto, because smog  
  
and the lovely shady lane had some other stuff they had to do and could not make the show today. Today we are going to have  
  
two topics the first being Couples among friends and if we have time the other topic will be about passing notes in class  
  
and how not to get caught. If we run out of time today we will just run the second topic tomorrow. Our first topic was   
  
actually inspired by Pronto, hes doing it because he is friends with a couple and he feels very deeply for the girl who   
  
we can not name for Prontos sake. This is his way of getting out his feelings and thoughts without worrying what she or her  
  
boyfriend have to say. Does anyone out there have anything to comment on this? we will taking your calls right after this   
  
song "Pocket Rocket" by the galores."  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT ROSCOE HIGH IN THE DETENTION ROOM  
  
Lily looked upset "How are they going to do the show without us? They are missing their technical man and their femininine touch."  
  
Travis just smiled at her " don't worry i am sure they will be fine, besides I have my pocket radio that i snuck in so we can still   
  
listen to RFR from that. A grin spread across Lilys face " oh what a sneaky sneaky boy you are." Travis just gave her a   
  
strange look and said " you have no idea how sneaky i could be" before her winked at her. Lily just nodded "ok lets listen."  
  
Through the little earbuds attached to the pocket radio they could hear   
  
"This is radio free Roscoe and today its just going to be me and Pronto, because smog  
  
and the lovely shady lane had some other stuff they had to do and could not make the show today. Today we are going to have  
  
two topics the first being Couples among friends and if we have time the other topic will be about passing notes in class  
  
and how not to get caught. If we run out of time today we will just run the second topic tomorrow. Our first topic was   
  
actually inspired by Pronto, hes doing it because he is friends with a couple and he feels very deeply for the girl who   
  
we can not name for Prontos sake. This is his way of getting out his feelings and thoughts without worrying what she or her  
  
boyfriend have to say. Does anyone out there have anything to comment on this? we will taking your calls right after this   
  
song "Pocket Rocket" by the galores."  
  
Travis and Lily just looked at each other with worried looks, they were unsure about what was going to happen before Lily  
  
finally spoke up "Travis what do you think hes going to say or admit? and how do you think the listeners are going to react  
  
with this topic?"  
  
Travis Just looked up at her getting ready to speak  
  
FOR ANYONE RE REREADING THIS, I HAVE COMBINED CHAPTERS 6 AND 7 TO MAKE 1 LONG CHAPTER 


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
"Lily, I have no idea what Ray is going to say or admit. Whatever happens we will always   
  
have each other. No matter how hard he trys he won't split us up" Travis replied with   
  
a slight unsureness in his voice. Lily just nodded unsure of whether or not she truly believed   
  
him "I hope your right". They sat back and listened until the song was over, Robbie's voice came through the radio  
  
"And that was pocket rocket by the galores. Today we are talking about couples among friends and how our listeners feel about  
  
their friends dating each other, but before we do so Pronto wants to talk about his situation so take it away Pronto."  
  
Ray was a little nervous for the fear of Lily and or Travis possibly hearing him " I was inspired by this topic when I found  
  
out my two best friends were dating. Yeah i know what your thinking, i should be happy for them but you know what? I'm not   
  
completely happy about it because me and the girl have been friends since we were in diapers and she chose someone shes known  
  
less then a year over me. I mean yeah i cant complain because i have a gorgeous new girlfriend who treats me great, but  
  
i cant help feeling resentment to wards my two best friends. So if you guys are listening, I'm cant help feeling this way and I'm   
  
going to try and control the resentment the best i can. I mean this when i say that i wish you both the best of luck and I  
  
hope you two are happy together. My feelings for you will never go away but I'm just happy you are happy."   
  
Lily was getting a little teary eyed "awwww that was so sweet of him, i never even knew he felt like this. It would have  
  
been so much easier if he had told us face to face how he was feeling. I cant believe he still has feelings for me, I was   
  
most shocked at the fact that he wished us good luck and that hes basically accepting us together."   
  
Travis was staring straight forward with an unreadable expression on his face, he finally spoke " Ive never heard Ray be so  
  
deep before or show any acceptance of us, in away i feel bad that he didn't get to you before i did but yet i feel a slight   
  
relief that he is finally moving on with his life and that i can have you all to myself." he replied wiping a small tear  
  
away from Lily's eye.   
  
They listened for a little while longer while Ray and Robbie dealt with all the calls coming in about their friends dating each other.  
  
Back at the station  
  
Ray felt a slight easement compared to the sadness and uncertainty he was feeling before the show started "That was our show  
  
and tomorrow we should hopefully have Shady Lane and Smog to help us with the topic of passing notes in class  
  
and how not to get caught." Robbie nodded "this is RFR signing off and see you tomorrow." Ray stood up just as Robbie   
  
finished the broadcast " you want to goto mickeys and get a milkshake? maybe Travis and Lily will be out of detention by then."  
  
Robbie stood up and turned off the control board "sure, then we can find out if they listened or not." They turn off the lights  
  
and walk out of the station in the direction of Mickeys to get some well deserved Milkshakes, On the way there they discuss  
  
their love lives and how the show went.  
  
At Roscoe high in detention just as the radio broadcast ends  
  
Mr. Waller has just walked in but Travis managed to hide the radio before Waller notices, "You two are free to go, but can  
  
I suggest that you pay more attention to your studies and less time passing notes or whatever it was you little miscreants   
  
were doing." "yes sir" they replied in unison as they hurried out the room as quick as they could, also heading to Mickeys  
  
to meet up with Ray and Robbie so that they could tell Ray that they heard every word he said on Radio Free Roscoe that day.  
  
Just as they were getting to the door of Mickeys they see Ray and Robbie just getting there too, Robbie is the first to speak  
  
"well, well , well looks like waller let you out early. The show today was fantastic, we actually hit to a record number  
  
of callers. Rays id was a goldmine for caller replies." Travis and Lily just smiled " we know we heard, and Ray i am glad   
  
to finally know how you REALLY feel about me and Travis dating. I'm also happy you finally got it out of your system. I felt  
  
for what you said and i was even happier when you wished us luck." Lily replied smiling. Travis finally spoke up "yeah, Ray  
  
that was really courageous of you and thoughtful." Everyone was happy that no one was upset, so they all walked into Mickeys   
  
together and enjoyed a round of Milkshakes together and they talked together for what seemed like hours. When 7 O'clock rolled  
  
around Travis turned to Lily and said " i think its about time i got you home, we both got homework to finish for class tomorrow.  
  
They both walked hand in hand talking about what the future was to bring and what they were going to be doing in the summer  
  
that was coming up. When they eventually reached Lily's doorstep they noticed the lights were off, they figured Lily's family  
  
went out and would be home soon and chose to think nothing of it. Travis lightly kissed Lily on the cheek before saying goodnight  
  
and walking the ten minute walk to wards his own home. When he got home and opened the door he was greeted by a surprise that  
  
he was not sure what to think of.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What could it be?????  
  
Well you are just going to have to wait and find out. Please as usual R&R, i would really love to know what you  
  
think. I absolutely love to get reviews so please do R&R and i will try to update in a few days. but if i don't then i will update  
  
after this long week is over. 


	8. chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
AND THANK YOU TO CAALAN WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING MY FANFIC BASICALLY EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR. LOL I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, I LOVE ALL YOUR GREAT FEEDBACK. ITS WHAT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE :D  
  
IN CASE YOUR WONDERING I HAVE REVISED THIS CHAPTER AND I ACTUALLY ADDED ANOTHER PART TO IT SO THAT IT NOW ENDS IN A CLIFF HANGER.  
  
Travis walked farther into the living room with the same shocked expression upon his face "Mr.Randall, Mrs. Randall, and   
  
Simone, um what are you doing here?" Mrs.Strong just glared at Travis "Now Travis that is no way to treat the Randall's,   
  
wheres Lily? is she with you?" Travis shook his head "No, i took her home a few minutes ago because we had homework to do   
  
for tomorrow." "Awww thats a shame, i wanted to apologize and get to know her better" Mrs.Randall replied sadly.   
  
"We decided to take your advice to get to know her, but we also thought it would be nice to get to know her family.   
  
As it just so happens Mrs.Randall and I were very good friends back in high school but we lost touch when she married Mr. Randall's  
  
and when your mother and I started moving around after we got married" Mr. Strong added. "Wow did you guys ever date?" Travis  
  
asked letting curiosity get the best of him. Mr.Strong and Mrs.Randall looked at the floor. Mrs.S was shocked " honey Travis  
  
asked you a question and for your sake the answer better be no." "That goes for you too dear" Mr.R piped in.   
  
Travis finally spoke up through much confusion "i think I'm going to do my homework and leave you adults to whatever it is your  
  
doing." He raced upstairs as fast as he could, picked up the cordless phone and dialed Lily's number as quick as he could.  
  
Over at the Randall's Lily is sitting in the living room wondering to herself " i wonder where my family is" then all of a   
  
suddenly she hears the phone ringing so she picks it up after the third ring "hello?" she asks. "Lily its me" a familiar voice  
  
replies. "Travis, Hi whats up? you miss me already?" she asks with a light laugh. " oh you know it, anyways i know where your   
  
parents are. They are in my living room arguing with my parents and with each other because apparently your dad went out with   
  
my mom back in high school and they did not bother to tell my dad or your mom." Lily was completely shocked "oh my gosh, i cant   
  
believe this, i have to see for myself. I will be right there" and with that she hung up the phone. Within a matter of minutes  
  
she was at Travis's doorstep ringing the doorbell. The Adults in the living room did not notice the ringing because they were  
  
so busy arguing and trying to find out what other secrets had been being kept from each other. Travis quietly crept downstairs,opened the door  
  
letting Lily in and greeting her with a kiss. "Come on we can listen better from the kitchen" he whispered. They listened there  
  
for what seemed like hours but what was really only fifteen minutes before it got quiet and Mr. Strong came into the kitchen  
  
for a drink, it took him a moment before he noticed the two teenagers staring at him "Oh what are you two doing in here? I thought you   
  
were upstairs Travis and I thought you were at your house Lily. She smiled "i was but i was a little lonely at home and decided  
  
to come do my homework with Travis, it was just a bonus to find out this is where my parents have been all along" she replied sweetly.  
  
Mr.Strong nodded "well maybe you two should go do your homework upstairs because this may take awhile." Travis and Lily nodded as they made   
  
their way back upstairs to wards Travis's room. "Want to watch a DVD?, since you didn't actually bring your homework" he asked.  
  
Lily smiled at him "sure how about we watch something scary" she winked at him. Travis just grinned as he searched through his  
  
collection of DVDs for the scariest movie he could find, at last he found it "identity". He put the DVD in the player, shut off the light and then  
  
joined lily on the bed.  
  
About half way through the movie Lily started to get really scared and started cuddling up to Travis, which they both enjoyed of course  
  
so Travis put his arm around Lily as if he was protecting her from the bad guys in the movie and he kissed the top of her head, she looked  
  
up and smiled at him as she was content laying there in his arms. They stayed like this for the rest of the movie, except when the really   
  
scary parts were showing then Lily would bury her face in Travis's chest as if she was hiding and Travis would just chuckle and  
  
smile at her. When the movie was over Lily and Travis got up and went back downstairs for a snack, when they got down there Lily's Family  
  
was gone home and Travis's parents were both in separate rooms with long scowls on their faces. Lily looked at the time and realized  
  
it was past curfew "i think i should go home now, i will see you tomorrow morning" she said with a kiss before she whispered in his ear  
  
"i love you" and with that Lily left the residence and walked the few minutes to her own home where she found her sister on the   
  
computer and her parents also in separate rooms with even longer scowls on their faces. Lily thought to herself "wow this   
  
sure has been an interesting night." She said good night to her parents and decided to finish her homework before heading off to   
  
bed, where she was sure to have sweet dreams of Travis that night.  
  
A Few weeks later School is out for the summer,  
  
Lily is traveling with the Strong's to their summer cabin just on the other  
  
side of the border. They had been traveling for quite a few hours and the temperature was just starting to reach 30 degrees.  
  
Travis had just dozed off to sleep, Lily soon decided she was getting a bit tired so she removed her Cotton Zip-up jacket and   
  
used it as a pillow and before long she too was fast asleep.  
  
Not too much longer later Lily was awoken by a pair of lips lightly kissing her own, she kissed them back before pulling away  
  
and opening her eyes to see a smiling Travis looking right back at her " we're here sleepy head." Lily sat up and looked out  
  
the window and the sight she saw was amazing. There was a medium sized rustic looking log cabin that overlooked a sparkling  
  
blue lake surrounded by mountains covered in thick patches of bushy green trees. "Its beautiful isn't it" Travis spoke up   
  
finally breaking the silence. Lily turned to look at him " it's gorgeous Travis, I'm so happy you invited me to come with you   
  
guys." He just shrugged and grinned " how could I go the whole summer without seeing you, anyways we should really be getting  
  
in the house to unpack." Lily nodded and together they got out of the car and walked hand in hand up the dusty pathway to the  
  
cabin, to where they were greeted by Travis's mother " oh I see your awake now Lily, we have 2 bedrooms upstairs and 2 bedrooms  
  
down here. We have put Travis in his normal bedroom upstairs and your room will be the one across the hall from him. There is   
  
a lovely view overlooking the lake, I am sure you will enjoy your stay in that room. Mr. Strong and I will sleep down here in   
  
the bedroom just down the hall and to the left, just let us know if you need anything at all and we will be glad to help."  
  
Lily just nodded as her and Travis turned and carried their luggage up the twenty something stairs, when they reached the top  
  
they headed into their separate rooms to finally unpack.  
  
As Lily was unpacking she began to notice just how pretty her room was with its double bed covered with a big navy blue comforter,  
  
and light blue sheets peeking from underneath, and two over sized plain blue pillows to top it all off." This sure is a nice room"   
  
she thought as she made her way too look out her window, just then she heard a knock on the door and Travis came in. "how's it  
  
going? Feel like going for a walk or something?" he asked hopefully. Lily nodded "sure id love to see more of this place, it's so pretty here." Travis merely smiled with a glint of   
  
Thoughtfulness in his eyes " yeah that's why I like it here, its so peaceful and relaxing. There's so much to see and do here. It's absolutely amazing. My family has owned this   
  
Cabin since I was born so we've been coming here every summer since then. I'm happy I got to bring someone special with me to share it with."   
  
They headed down the stairs together with Travis telling Lily all about his stays at the cabin, just before they went outside  
  
they stopped in the kitchen to tell Mrs.Strong they were going for a walk outside " OK, but dinner is in half an hour,   
  
so behave yourselves." Travis nodded "don't worry mom we will, I'm just going to show Lily my favorite spot by the lake a little   
  
ways down the trai.." Mrs. strong nodded as she understood "OK but you better be back in time for dinner and you better be careful, just   
  
remember about the moose and deer. You don't want to frighten them, they could get violent if you scared them." Lily was a little  
  
unsure but smiled, " don't worry Mrs. Strong we will be OK, we will look out for each other." Mrs. Strong just smiled "OK, well   
  
see you both later then."  
  
"So where are we going?" Lily asked anxiously. Travis chuckled "why do you always have to know where I'm taking you? maybe   
  
I'm taking you somewhere special as a surprise." They walked for a good twenty minutes before they came to a small clearing   
  
in the woods, not much farther ahead was a small flat bedded cliff that over looked the lake and a small portion of the mountains  
  
around them. Lily just gasped "Travis this is absolutely breath taking." He just stared at her devotingly. "What?" she asked.  
  
"nothing, your just absolutely gorgeous. Here lets sit down over here" he said motioning to a few recently fallen logs.  
  
Just as they are sitting down, Travis pulls a small velvet box from his coat pocket. "Lily, i have loved you from the minute   
  
I saw you with your flowing golden hair, and your sweet inquisitive eyes. You have always been there for me and always made  
  
me feel special and like i was someone when no one else did. I love you and i want you to have this, its a promise ring. It   
  
promises that we will be together until either the day we die or until the day our love for each other finally burns out.   
  
In my heart i don't believe our love will burn out, i think we will be together for the rest of our lives. who knows? maybe  
  
we will even get married in the future. For now this ring is a symbol of my love for you, and my hope that no matter what   
  
happens to us we will always love each other." Lily was absolutely speechless, she had happy tears in her eyes and she   
  
could not make up her mind whether to hold them in or let them flow. Travis smiled as happy tears flowed freely down Lily's   
  
face. He got up and moved closer to her before turning her face to ward his own and kissing her softly on the lips, before   
  
long she was kissing him back with slow soft kisses. All of a suddenly the peacefulness of the forest was disturbed by a   
  
ferocious growl, Lily and Travis broke apart and when they turned around there was nothing but fear in their eyes. A mountainous  
  
grizzly bear was up on her hind feet, pawing the air while letting out a ferocious yet threatening growl. At this point Lily was  
  
screaming while throwing large stones at the bears head to try and scare it off. Travis on the other hand was in complete shock  
  
and was slowly backing up completely unaware of how close he was to the edge of the cliff. Lily finally scared off the bear when  
  
she hit it in the eye with a fairly large stone, but as she turned around to assure Travis everything was OK now she Screamed   
  
out in fear "TRAVIS WATCH OUT" but it was too late, As she got out the words Travis had already taken one step back too far and was  
  
plummeting over the edge of the cliff. Lily screamed in fear as she ran to the edge of the cliff and was horrified at what she saw  
  
I CAN TELL YOU GUYS NOW THOUGH, THAT WITHOUT ANY REVIEWS NO ONE IS GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN HELPING ME PRODUCE SUCH A FANTASTIC FAN FICTION.  
  
"Travis, Travis are you OK?" Lily screamed from the 10 foot cliff as she was looking down at the love of her life unconscious  
  
in some small soft bushes below. Lily quickly pulled her cell phone from her pocket and called 911 was quick as she could,  
  
within seconds an emergency operator answered "911 whats your emergency?" "its my boyfriend, hes fallen over a 10 foot cliff  
  
and i don't know whether hes OK or not. Hes not answering me, i think hes unconscious please help him" Lily cried into the phone.  
  
"Miss please just calm down, where are you located so that we can send an ambulance?" the operator asked calmly. " we are located  
  
in the forest just behind his parents summer cabin at 5566 evergreen road. Please hurry, he needs help" Lily screamed. "All right  
  
an ambulance is on its way, you should begin to start hearing sirens within the next few minutes. Does your boyfriends parents  
  
know of what happened?" the operator asked in a steady voice. "No, everything happened so quickly. one minute we are talking, then a bear  
  
trys to attack us, i scare it off and my boyfriend falls off a cliff in fear. I'm sure they know now from the roaring sirens" answered  
  
Lily in a semi self composed manner. "OK, i think it is safe for us to hang up now then. Please alert his parents immediately  
  
so they can accompany him to the hospital" the operator ordered her in a stern voice. "Thank you so much, I will" replied Lily before hanging up.  
  
She put her phone back in her pocket and made her way back to the edge of the cliff "its going to be OK Travis, help is here now. Your going  
  
to be just fine. Please hang in there. I cant stand to lose you" she cried down to him. "Miss can you please stand back so that  
  
the rescue team can go down and get him?" a paramedic asked slightly startling Lily, "Will he be OK?" she asked. "We won't know  
  
until we get him up here, now can you please stand back?" the attendant asked calmly. Lily stood up and quietly moved out of the way.  
  
She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Strong's cabin phone number, it rang a few times before Mrs.Strong answered  
  
"hello?" "Mrs.strong, i have some bad news for you. Now please don't over react but Travis is being loaded into an ambulance right  
  
now and is being taken to the local hospital. A bear was threatening to attack us and Travis accidental walked backward off  
  
a cliff in fear. He is being loaded into an ambulance right now and is being taken to the local hospital" Lily cried into the phone, Mrs. Strong  
  
almost could not understand her. " WHAT? OH MY GOD MY BABY, WE WILL MEET YOU GUYS AT THE HOSPITAL. I TOLD YOU KIDS TO BE CAREFUL, HE BETTER  
  
BE OK. I DON'T KNOW WHAT ID DO IF I LOST HIM, HES MY ONLY SON" and with that she hung up the phone. Lily just stared at her phone  
  
before turning it off and climbing into the ambulance, she took Travis's hand and began to speak "please Travis, you have to wake up. You have to be  
  
OK. I love you and i don't want to lose you" Lily started to cry more as the ambulance sped as fast it could to wards the nearest hospital. Not more  
  
then a couple of minutes later had they reached the hospital and Travis was taken into the emergency room while Lily was ushered into the   
  
waiting room where she was surrounded by Travis's mom and dad "please tell me my son is OK, where did they take him, whats going on?" his mother   
  
asked her "honey please calm down, give the girl a chance to sit and answer one question at a time" his fathered told her.  
  
Lily took a deep breath " I don't know if hes OK or not, all i know is he is unconscious from the fall and has not woken up yet.  
  
They took I'm into emergency and i don't know whats going on, they would not tell me anything." Lily looked down at the ring on her  
  
left ring finger and began to play with it "i really hope hes OK." approximately forty five minutes later Mrs.Strong was getting up   
  
to go find a doctor, one from the emergency room came in "Are you the people who came with the boy who fell off the cliff?" they  
  
nodded, the doctor continued "OK well he broke his arm in two places and they are just casting him up right now. I unfortunately  
  
have some more bad news " your son suffered quite a sever concussion, and has slipped into a coma. we are not sure when he will  
  
wake up, but we can assure you from our xrays that he will and that he did not suffer any brain damage. As soon as they are done  
  
bandaging his arm they will be taking him up to room 213 on the second floor, take the elevator just down this hall and to the left.   
  
when you get to his floor turn right and his room should be the third room down, do you have any questions?" Mrs. Strong  
  
nodded "yes, can we see him tonight?" "yes, but we are not sure whether he can hear you or not. It's still good to talk to him  
  
just in case he does hear you. some patients can hear us and when they wake up some remember what was happening and what people  
  
said but others don't remember or hear a thing. i think its good for you to talk to him, who knows you could even trigger something  
  
in his brain that causes him to wake up." They all nodded " thank you doctor" Mr.strong replied, with that the doctor walked   
  
away and Lily stood up "I'm going to get a hot chocolate before we go up and see him, would either of you like something?"  
  
Mr.Strong looked at Mrs. Strong then at Lily "we will both have black coffee please, and Lily?" Lily turned around "yes?" her voice  
  
a little high pitched "thank you" he replied. Lily smiled and walked over to the cafeteria a little ways down the hall way from   
  
the waiting room "one hot chocolate and two black coffees please" she told the cashier, "three dollars" he replied. She thanked  
  
him and headed back to wards the waiting room with the hot chocolate and coffees in hand. She handed Mr. and Mrs. Strong their coffees  
  
and they all headed upstairs together, they made their way to Travis's room and his parents went in first leaving Lily to think  
  
about what she was going to say to him even if he could hear her or not. Inside his room, his parents were telling him how   
  
much they dearly loved him, and how they wished he would wake up, that they would treat him so much better and talked to him more,   
  
they said they would get more involved in his life and what he was up to when he woke up. For the probably hundredth time that  
  
day as Lily listened to them speak to her son she began to cry, she couldn't hold all the tears in any longer. The first boy she ever  
  
loved, the only boy she ever loved was lying in a hospital bed in a coma. Lily cried for what seemed like an eternity before his  
  
parents came out, they looked like they had been crying themselves. Mr.Strong patted Lily's shoulder "we are going to go back   
  
to the waiting room until you are ready to go back to the cabin, "thank you. I will be down in awhile" and with that she   
  
turned the doorknob to Travis's room and walked in, she looked at him and thought "why did this happen to you, you didn't deserve   
  
this." she spoke to him as tears continued to well in her eyes "Travis, i love you and i really need you to wake up. I need you  
  
here with me, i don't know how i can go on without you. Who else would have so much confidence in me? who else would make me  
  
feel happy when I'm down better then you? no one can. I need you and i want you to come back to us. please fight this thing   
  
and come back to us. I wrote a song for you and it goes like this:  
  
_"I want you to understand, theres more to what I've said,   
  
so wont you take my hand, and see whats in my head,  
  
cause its you and me, and you and me, and you and me, and you and me.  
  
Don't you see these words I'm scared to say, phrases i can't find, theres gotta   
  
be a way for you to read my mind, cause its you and me, and you and me, and you and me, and you and me.  
  
Let us be."  
_  
PLEASE R&R AND BE PREPARED FOR A KILLER CLIFFHANGER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :o)


	10. chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
SORRY FOR THE DELAY FOLKS. LOL ORIGINALLY I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU GUYS IN SUSPENSE BUT THEN   
  
THE HEAT MADE ME FEEL VERY TIRED AND SOME WHAT LAZY. SO TODAY I'M WRITING AND I HOPE YOU GUYS  
  
ENJOY IT CAUSE YOUR ALL GOING TO WANT TO HURT WHEN ME WHEN YOUR DONE READING. So here it goes  
  
Lily walked out of the hospital in a daze, she seemed to have found the Strong's bright blue Sedan with no problem but she really  
  
did not want to leave Travis that night. The whole drive back to the cabin was silent. Lily just stared out the back passenger  
  
window while the Strong's stared straight forward with Mr.Strong in the drivers seat, Both with unreadable expressions on their faces.  
  
Nobody slept very well that night, They all went to bed figuring the faster they went to sleep the faster they could see Travis. The Strong's  
  
fell asleep not long after they got home although they did have some troubles because they had their minds on Travis. Lily on the other  
  
hand spent quite a few hours crying until sleep finally over took her, unfortunately it was not a pleasant one because she kept  
  
having nightmares about what had happened the previous day. She only got about 2 hours sleep when her black compact alarm clock went  
  
of at 6:AM, it was set for that time because visiting hours started at 8AM and they wanted to get there and see Travis as quick as they could.  
  
It was another long and quiet drive to the hospital. When they arrived Lily raced ahead so that she could make it to Travis's room first, she   
  
was hoping if she did so she would be the first one to see if he was awake. "Oh how i hope he's awake" she thought to herself.  
  
when she arrived to Travis's room she was saddened to see he in fact was not a wake, he still looked the exact same way he did the night before.  
  
Tears started to pour down Lily's' eyes like miniature waterfalls, she walked closer to his bed before pulling up a chair and taking his hand in hers  
  
"Travis you have to wake up, please i don't know what i would do without you. Your my world your what makes me want to get up  
  
in the morning. We were going have a great summer together, please wake up and come back to me. The Strong's stood at their  
  
son's doorway praying and hoping he would wake up soon. then they took a few steps into the doorway, Lily looked up with a   
  
slight startle and a tear stained face "i really wish he would wake up, i never told anyone but him this I love your son very  
  
much and it breaks my heart to see him like this. I just don't know what i would do if he didn't come back." Travis's parents nodded  
  
in slight shock as well was wondering how someone so young could feel so much true love for their son. It surprised them even  
  
more that someone so young could even know what true love is. "That is so sweet Lily, I'm glad our son has finally found someone  
  
who cares so deeply about him and is so wise in the ways of love. Not many people your age would not know what true love like that  
  
really is. we are very impressed and we are sorry for the rude ways we have treated you" Mrs.Strong spoke also with tears in her eyes.  
  
Days went by, those days turned into weeks and before you knew it was the last week of August and Lily was yet again at Travis's bedside  
  
wanting and hoping he would wake up. She was getting used to him being so still and quiet except for the occasional snore oddly enough,  
  
"Travis i wrote you another song and i really wish you would wake up soon. It goes a little something like this  
  
_I'm you plus me and whole lot more  
  
And I'm here and I'm near  
  
you'd see me if you could  
  
How i really wish you would  
  
Theres a reason for this song  
  
Cause everything i thought about love,  
  
Cause everything i thought about love,  
  
Cause everything i thought about love,  
  
Cause everything i thought about love,  
  
Was wrong!!!!  
_  
All of a suddenly Lily looked over and she saw the little lines on Travis's heart monitor started moving and then there was   
  
a piercing bleeping noise  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHA I KNOW THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BUT I CAN HONESTLY SAY THIS SHOULD GIVE ME THE CROWN FOR CLIFFIE QUEEN, AND FOR THOSE  
  
WHO DON'T AGREE THATS OK. JUST PLEASE FLOOD ME WITH BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS. THANK YOU TO MY GOOD FRIEND AND FELLOW FANFIC GURL FOR THE   
  
FANTASTIC IDEA FOR THE CLIFFIE. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Lily was panicking because she did not know what to do when all Travis's monitors and machines  
  
he was hooked up to all started making alot of noise, all of a sudden she had heard that deep  
  
voice she had been longing to hear "what about love were you wrong about?" Lily's heart just   
  
stopped, she looked at his face and realized she was staring into a pair of smiling deep green eyes.  
  
"oh my god your OK, your awake, i have to get a nurse, i have to call your parents" she replied still  
  
quite panicked. "Lily calm down, yes I'm OK, yes you should get a nurse, my parents can wait. Now what about love were you so   
  
wrong about?" he said with a laugh, but before he could get his answer from her she was already running out the door to find   
  
a nurse at the nurses station "come quick come quick my boyfriend, hes woken up. please come see him right now, get a doctor,  
  
call his parents just get up and do something." she said still slightly panicked yet a tad bit relieved, while heading back   
  
to Travis's room "aw OK lily can you please answer my, hey excuse me can we get some privacy here" he called to the nurses.  
  
one of them giggled " i think that will have to wait Mr.strong, seeing as how you are awake now we are going to have to send  
  
you for some tests, one of the other nurses has notified your doctor of your awakening and he is downstairs waiting for you now  
  
lets go, you can see Miss. Randall later." "Maybe i should have stayed asleep" he groaned. Lily sighed and headed for the nearest  
  
pay phone to tell Travis's parents the good news, someone picked up on the 3rd ring "hello?" the voiced asked "MRS. STRONG  
  
YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS BUT TRAVIS WOKE UP, HES IN FOR TESTING RIGHT NOW TO SEE HOWS HES DOING. I'M SO HAPPY, HE SEEMS  
  
LIKE HES GOING TO BE JUST FINE. PLEASE HURRY AND GET DOWN HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN." with that Mrs.Strong hung up the phone  
  
obviously crying at the same time, Lily started crying again but this time they were happy tears. She was finally going to have  
  
the love of her life back and she was so ecstatic. Within what seemed like minutes, both of Travis's parents were at the hospital  
  
by Lily's side with tear stained faces also of thanks to happy tears that their sweet, innocent little boy was going to be OK.  
  
Travis spent the next few hours being poked and prodded by many needles, he also made many trips in and out of the xray rooms. By  
  
the time he got back to his room it had been nearly 12 hours since he had woken up, his parents were in the waiting room still but  
  
when he got back to his room he noticed Lily sleeping in an uncomfortable chair waiting for him. While the nurses helped him   
  
back into bed Travis wondered about how he could have been more seriously hurt or even dead if that bear had in fact attacked them,  
  
he wondered how long he had been unconscious and what Lily meant by everything she thought about love was wrong. Just as   
  
the nurses were closing his door to leave Lily began to stir awake "good evening sleepy head" Travis smiled softly, Lily smiled  
  
back "hey, your back. I'm so glad your OK, for awhile i was thinking i lost you. What i meant by everything i thought about love  
  
was wrong was that until you fell off that cliff i had a different meaning to the definition of love, i thought it was something   
  
completely different. After spending all this time with you in the hospital and realizing how much i really care for you, and   
  
just how much it would tear me apart if i ever lost you, i love you alot." Travis was shocked yet full of happiness. He never expected for anyone  
  
to love him quite this much not even his own parents, Travis had never been on the best of terms with them but he decided that   
  
once he was out of the hospital he was going to start talking to them more, and including them more in his daily life. "Aw Lily  
  
that is so sweet, I love you too and don't you worry because it is going to take quite a bit more then falling over a cliff  
  
for you to ever lose me. If we can help it we are going to be together forever, that is my one and only wish for us." Lily  
  
got up and went to his bedside, she leaned over and kissed him as passionately as she could for the first time in weeks, maybe  
  
even months. He put his arms around her and the kiss got a little more intense until they heard someone near the door clearing  
  
their throat. Lily smiled as she blushed abit, Travis smiled back before looking at the door "oh um hi mom, hi dad I am glad to   
  
see you guys, I'm sorry for any kind of scare i caused you. We really were careful when we were in the woods, the bear came out  
  
of nowhere and i guess i went into a shocked mode and instead of watching where i was going, i walked right off the cliff. I can assure  
  
you i am OK now and i have learned from this experience. I want to involve you guys more in my daily life and keep you up to date  
  
as to whats going on with me." Mrs.Strong could not decide whether she was going to smile or cry, so she did both "I am just happy  
  
you are OK, and already on the mend. It was horrible the last few weeks having to see you just lying their motionless hooked up to  
  
all those machines, but i can assure you once you are home everything is going to be different as you explained. We really should let you  
  
get your rest though. Lily are you going to stay here or are you going to come with us? because if you stay here then we have  
  
to notify a nurse so that she can get a cot and keep an eye on you two." she winked. "yes, and no more tonsil tennis or whatever  
  
you kids are calling it these days" Mr.Strong added.  
  
WHAT A LOVELY PLACE TO LEAVE IT HUH? PLEASE DO AS I ALWAYS REQUEST AND FLOOD ME WITH THE LOVELY REVIEWS. LOL DID YOU REALLY  
  
THINK I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM OFF? HEY? I NEEDED SOMEWAY TO GET YOU GUYS COMING BACK FOR MORE DIDN'T I? LOL ANYWAYS PLEASE  
  
FLOOD ME WITH LOVELY REVIEWS AND I THANK ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME. I DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS FANFIC  
  
IS GOING TO END OR WHERE IT IS HONESTLY GOING. LOL BUT I SHOULD TELL YOU I ALSO HAVE PLANS TO WRITE A COLLABORATED FANFIC WITH A  
  
MISS TrilyFan4lyf91 a.k.a Amanda SO WHEN WE WRITE THAT YOU BETTER READ IT AND REVIEW IT. LOL OR BAD THINGS WILL COME UPON YOU 


	12. chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
It was a few weeks later and Lily was on her way home with Travis and his family. They did not exactly get to spend their  
  
summer at the cabin the way they normally do, but they all agreed it was one hell of an adventure. After about 3 hours of talking  
  
on the way home, Both Lily and Travis fell asleep with Lily's head resting lightly on his shoulder and Travis's head resting on Lily's head with his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Both of them had a goofy lovey dovey sort of smile on their faces. Mrs.Strong turned around from the front passenger seat to  
  
see her son and Lily wrapped in each others arms "awww I can't believe our little boy is in love. It seems like just yesterday  
  
we were bringing him home from the hospital, now look at him hes a man now." Mr.Strong just smiled "do you remember what it was  
  
like at that age?" His adoring wife nodded "yeah, except at that age i never in a million years thought i would be getting married  
  
to you, just because we were so young and i thought we'd both wind up with other people. Now look at us," Mr.strong shrugged  
  
"but you do remember we were apart all through college and did date other people." Mrs.Strong frowned "yes, but id rather not  
  
remember that." Travis started to shift around a bit but stayed asleep, Mrs.Strong blew out a sigh of relief. The Rest of the way  
  
home was peaceful. School started a couple of weeks later, everyone heard about what happened to Travis and asked him about   
  
it, things were back to normal at Roscoe high. They spent the next couple of months settling back into their normal school   
  
and RFR broadcasting routine. They even went to the school dances together, no matter how boring they were they still had  
  
a good time anyway. one night in late November it was probably like eight or nine o'clock, Travis and Lily were taking   
  
a walk together in the local park just talking and chatting about what had happened in the last six or seven months. Lily hadn't  
  
worn any gloves that night and her hands were turning a light shade of pink from the cold, so she slipped her hand into Travis's  
  
hand to keep it warm because he had worn gloves. " wow your hands are so cold Lily, i can feel them through the gloves. here let me warm  
  
them up" he said turning to face her. He took both of her hands with his and he brought them up to wards his face and he kissed  
  
both her hands before rubbing them together with his own hands. Lily looked at up him "awwww your so sweet, and such a romantic" she giggled.  
  
He smiled as he put both of her hands down, he brought his own hands up to her face and softly kissed her " I know, but i only  
  
do it just for you, because i love you so much" he whispered. "I love you too" she replied before kissing him back with   
  
soft little kisses leading into a much deeper kiss. They continued on like this for a while until Lily felt coming cold drop  
  
down on her forehead, she pulled away which confused Travis and looked up "Oh my god its snowing." Travis laughed " you pulled  
  
away from my sweet kisses just for that?" Lily just looked at him "maybe i did, but who says the kisses were sweet?" she asked  
  
before taking off across the grass, she could hear Travis running behind to catch up to her and she let out a squeal of joy and  
  
laughter just as he caught her and they fell to the ground. "I'll show you sweet kisses" he said before leaning in to kiss her some more, "oh someones   
  
a greedy boy for kisses today arn't they" she whispered in between kisses. "Maybe i am" he replied flirtingly. They continued  
  
on like this, for a good half an hour or so with the snow falling in many different patterns upon them. Eventually they both  
  
came up for air, and smiled at each other. "Hey theres some covered picnic tables, you want to go sit and watch the snowfall  
  
before i take you home?" Travis finally asked. "Sure" Lily replied, they made there way over to the picnic tables and watched  
  
the snow fall. They talked for another hour or so about school, the future and they exchanged an embarrassing story or two.  
  
Before Long Lily was looking at her watch that read "11 o'clock" "i really should be getting home now she said looking up  
  
from her watch. "Yeah its getting late" Travis agreed. They got up and walked the fifteen minute walk back to Lily's house,  
  
"Good night" Travis said before Kissing Lily's hand and walking down the driveway. "Good night" she called back " call me tomorrow."  
  
And with that Travis was out of sight as he was heading just down the street to wards his own home, as he walked in the door  
  
he was greeted by his mother " Hi Honey, How was your day?" Travis still a little unsure of his mothers new attitude and   
  
new found interest in his life he replied " fine thanks mom, how was yours?" she smiled "it was fine, long but fine."  
  
Travis nodded " thats good, I'm going up to bed now. I will tell you more about my day in the morning, I'm quite exhausted and  
  
would like to get some sleep." Mrs.Strong nodded as he headed up the stairs and fell straight to sleep before his head even   
  
reached the pillow.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That is not the end of this fan fiction, i am just taking a break from it for now to work on my collaboration fic with Amanda.  
  
I hope you all will continue to read it and review it. Also if you will i would love it if you could yet again flood  
  
me with reviews with your gracious feedback for this chapter. thanks to all who have been reviewing and don't worry, although  
  
i am going to be concentrating more on the other fan fic i will continue to update this one, just not as often because i would  
  
like to spend more time on our newest fan fiction " A SIMPLE KISS: SNOW FALLS, ROMANCE RISES" I Hope you all will read it  
  
and review it as Amanda and i are working very hard on it. 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
LOL i know i said i was putting off writing this one for a bit but i couldn't resist, i had a great idea last night and i just  
  
had to use it before i forgot about it. lol so anyways here it goes  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Sun started streaming in through Lilys window blinding her with its' rays. "mmmm what a nice way to wake up" she groaned sarcastically  
  
opening her eyes to see snow still on the trees just outside her window. "Lily are you up yet?" Her Mom called up the stairs.  
  
"yeah I'm up" she replied stretching as she sat up in her bed. "Last night was fantastic" she thought to herself. "Ring, Ring"  
  
"Arg whose phoning me this early in the morning?" she whined looking at her caller id "oooh its him" she smiled as she picked up  
  
her phone. "hellllo?" she asked in a flirty voice, " you knew it was me didnt you?" he asked chuckling. "Now how could i know   
  
something like that?" she asked in a semi-serious tone. "you have caller id don't you?" he asked. " Yeah i do, so whats up?" she  
  
replied sighing." "Nothing, I had a great time last night and i just wanted to see what you were upto today?" he asked curiously.  
  
"not alot, i figured i would get some of my homework done, because i have a major physics and history test coming up in a few weeks.  
  
I can't go anywhere if i dont get a good mark" she replied. "Ahhh maybe i could come help you out" he offered. Lily laughed  
  
"I dont think so. no offence but i think you would be too much of a distraction". "Oh and how is that?" he asked flirtingly.  
  
"You know how, anyways i got to go. I have some stuff to do" she replied, " ok i guess i'll call you later then" he replied.  
  
With that they hung up the phone, Lily went downstairs to have some breakfast. "Morning hunny, who was that on the phone?" Mrs.Randall  
  
asked curiously. "Travis, he was seeing what i was doing today. I told him i could not go out though because i have a lot of  
  
studying to do" Lily replied getting a bowl and the cereal out of a cupboard. "ok hunny, if you change your mind and go out  
  
just let me know when your leaving" her mom reminded her. "ok mom i will" she nodded. "ring, ring" Lily sighed as she answered the phone  
  
"Hello?" "Hey, want to come ice skating with Robbie, Kim, Audrey, Travis, and me? Travis was supposed to ask you but he  
  
said you had some studying to do, can't you put it off for a couple of hours or until tomorrow even? its the weekend  
  
come have some fun with us" Ray told her. Lily knew she was never going to be left alone by her friends unless she went so  
  
she finally gave in " OK i guess i can go, but only for a few hours. I really have to get this studying done." "Great thanks  
  
Lily, we will be over in about twenty minutes to pick you up and you better be ready" he acknowledged. "Okay, see you soon" she replied.  
  
Not much longer later a hunter green mini van pulled up in to her driveway, and Lily soon realized that it belonged Ray's mom.  
  
"Mom, im going ice skating with some friends I will be home in a few hours" Lily called upstairs to her mother. She heard a faint  
  
reply from her mother as she pulled out her jacket and gloves, and headed out the door to the waiting van. Just as she reached the  
  
sliding door on the passenger side, the door opened and Travis climbed out to let her in " I thought you were not going out  
  
today?" he asked her. " I wasn't, but Ray told me everyone was going and he made a good point that it was the weekend and that we  
  
could have some fun, i changed my mind" she smiled. As she was climbing in to the van he replied " oh sure i phone and see what  
  
your up to, getting ready to see if you would come with us and you have to do studying. Ray asks you and you automatically  
  
agree. I feel so loved, you know." Lily giggled as he was closing the door after he had climbed in the van after her "you  
  
know its not like that at all. I figured that if i did not say yes, You guys were not going to stop phoning me to come   
  
do something with you guys." Travis smiled " I know, i was just joking with you." "I know" she replied placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"So audrey how have your art classes been? i have not talked to you in a while because iv'e been so busy" Lily asked as she  
  
turned around in her seat to face audrey. Audrey smiled thoughtfully " they've been going great, Ray has even come back and  
  
is a model again in one of my classes. Such a sweet guy to do that for me and my class." "Hey where else am i going to meet  
  
so many gorgeous women" Ray chuckled, Audrey gave him a glare but before she could retort he added " not that i need to anyway  
  
i got the prettiest girl in school" also picking up her hand and kissing it. The rest of the drive to the skating rink was   
  
quiet except for the occasional flirting once in a while, Before long they arrived at the rink and got there skates on Travis  
  
turned to Lily " you do know how to skate right?" Lily laughed " yeah, haven't done it in awhile but yeah i know how to skate."  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
I know this is a really ridiculous place to end it. LOL but hey its my fic i can do with it what i want, anyways  
  
i do have something big planned that i was going to put in this chapter but i decided this one was long enough for my  
  
liking so im putting it in chapter 14 muhahahahaha Im going to make you all wait again. lol don't worry i dont do it  
  
on purpose. anyways pweese review and you might the chapter sooner. 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Hey everyone lets make a whip" Ray called across the ice. "I don't

know if thats such a good idea Ray, someone always seems to get hurt

when that happens" Lily replied back nervously. Travis took her hand

as they were skating around " don't worry Lily i will keep a good hold

on you, and i won't let go" he said confidently. "OK, i guess it could

be fun" Lily replied a little less nervous. "Thats the spirit" Travis

laughed as he pulled her to wards the end of the whip. Since Ray was

at the beginning of the whip he thought he would have some fun with

the person at the end, little did he know that it was his lifelong best

friend Lily at the end. Ray decided he was going to pick up the pace

and started taking quite a few sharp turns causing Lily to let out a

blood curdling scream "Hey Ray, slow it down" he heard Travis

calling from near the end of line. Ray thought that Travis was just

telling him to slow down because he could not handle it. What Ray

did not know that Travis was yelling for him to slow down because

Travis was losing his grip on Lily and he did not want her to get hurt.

Suddenly Ray felt a hard jerk on his arm, when he finally pulled to a

stop he turned to see Lily sitting down on the ice holding her ankle

screaming in pain. Travis was knelt down beside her trying to get her

ice skate off just in case her ankle swelled, once the skate was off he

stood up and faced Ray "what is your problem man? I was telling you

to slow down for a reason." Ray looked down at his skates " I'm sorry,

i didn't realize that you were screaming to slow down because lily

was falling. I thought you were just screaming to slow down because

you could not handle it or something." Travis's lips formed into a

straight line and he looked as if he was about to explode "ME? Look

at me Ray do i look like someone who could not handle it? maybe

next time you go ice skating and want to do a whip someone else

should be the leader, Someone who knows what they are doing."

Robbie finally stepped in " hey can you guys knock  
  
off the fighting for now, we need to find some way to get lily to the

hospital." Both Travis and ray looked at him as if they had not heard a

word Robbie had just said so Kim spoke up " i live just down the

street so i can quickly run home, grab my car. It only fits four people

so i guess Robbie and I can take you and Travis. OK Lily?" she asked

turning around. Lily just nodded while still in a substantial amount of

pain. Kim quickly skated off the ice to take off her skates, quickly run

home and get her car. Robbie and Travis both helped Lily up and

carefully carried her off the ice while Ray and Audrey just stood in

awe at what happened. Just as Ray was about to follow the rest of the

group off the ice Audrey grabbed his arm " That was kind of ignorant

ignoring their screams for you to stop, whether you thought Travis

could handle it or not." Rays continued to look at his skates " I know

and I'm sorry, i have learned my lesson, come on, i should get you

home because don't you have something else to do today?" Audrey

started smiling and nodding " yes i do,  
  
I'm going to dye my hair and surprise everyone with how good it will

look. hey when I'm done you want to goto the movies?" Ray looked

up at her and grinned " sure, but hey aren't i supposed to be the one

asking you out?" Audrey grabbed his hand " come on let's go i have to

get home, because the sooner i get home means the sooner i do my

hair, and the sooner we are making out in the theater." Ray followed

behind her chuckling " i love the way you think." With that Ray and

Audrey left the skating rink but not before Ray  
  
stopped off to apologize to Lily who was still holding her ankle in

pain. She noticed someone step in front of her as she was looking at

her ankle, she looked up "what do you want Ray? have you come back

to hurt the other one too?" she asked angrily. ray looked like he was

about to cry "No, Lily actually I've come to apologize for being such

an inconsiderate moron. I should have slowed down or even stopped

when Travis yelled at me the first time. I just want you to know i

never nor will i ever intentionally mean to hurt you in anyway. Since i

can't come to the hospital with you, i will call you later and maybe

come over and see how your doing if thats OK." Lily's anger had

subsided slightly and her lips turned into a much smaller frown then

what she had minutes before " i guess that's OK, right now I'm

concentrating on making sure this thing is not broken" she said with a

little more ease in her voice while pointing to her ankle. "I'm sure it

will be OK, you're strong and i think it would take a lot more then

that fall to break any of your bones. Anyways i have to get going

because i gotta get Audrey home, but i will call you later" he replied.

As soon as ray and Audrey left, Kim finally showed up with her black

mustang convertible GT. Lily took one look at it and asked "this will

fit all of us won't it?" Robbie Nodded" yeah, I've been in it once or

twice its bigger on the inside. so you ready then Lil?" "yes, let's get

me to that hospital" Lily replied happier now that she had her

transportation to the hospital. Lily and Kim sat in the front while

Travis and Robbie squished into the backseat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for the delay, first it was a heat wave making me feel lazy. then it was a lack of writing mood.I have decided that chapter 16 will be my final chapter, but do not worry, i will most likely starting a sequel in a few weeks- to a few months so do not worry. please just flood me with many wonderful reviews.


	15. chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Sorry for such a long delay, i haven't been in the mood to write this much because to me i think it's a boring part to write. Anyways thanks for waiting so long and i hope you enjoy :-D

They finally made their way to the hospital approximately fifteen minutes later, Lily's pain had

subsided a little bit but her ankle was still swelling and was starting to show a rainbow of colors.

"I hope it's not broken, a sprain i could live with but if it's broken then i would have to have a

cast for a few months and i really don't want that" Lily said wincing at the slight shoot of pain

that shot through her ankle. Travis tried to be sympathedic " hey if you, i will piggy back you

everywhere so you don't have to use those horrible crutches" he grabbed a hold of her hand.

Lily smiled " as sweet as that you are, we don't need to bring you back here in a few months

with some kind of back problem, At least not at the age of 15." As soon they were

parked Robbie went to grab Lily a wheelchair, while Kim stayed and kept Travis and Lily

company. "So how long have you two been together?" Kim asked turning around in her seat.

Travis and Lily looked at each other.

"what has it been seven or eight months now?" Lily asked. They turned to look at Kim "we've

been together about seven months now" Travis replied. "You ready now Lily?" Robbie asked

appearing with a wheelchair. Lily nodded "yes, let's get me in there so i can get this over with".

They helped her out of the car and were soon on their way into the emergency ward of the

hospital. There were a few nurses sitting in the nurses station doing paper work, when a short

blonde one with big pop bottle glasses looked up from where she was sitting "can i help you

kids?" Lily nodded "yeah, i fell while ice skating and i think i sprained my ankle."

The nurse sighed "Another one? your the fifth kid today whose hurt their ankle. If your anything

like the others then it's probably just bruised." "Well,how about you help her fill out her forms,

so that a REAL doctor can come see her and make that call" Kim replied a little annoyed.

The nurse gave her a dirty look before going to her computer and putting in the necessary

information that Lily gave her, when they were done the nurse pointed Lily in the direction of the

waiting area "please go sit over there and we will call you in when a doctor is available to see

you." Lily nodded, "oh i need to phone my parents, there going to be wondering where i am and

i can't go home with no explanation." "don't worry i can call them Lil" Robbie replied walking

away.

**Meanwhile**

Ray was standing on Audrey's front doorstep waiting for her to come out, as her mother went

upstairs to get her. He was beginning to pace while he waited, until the front door opened.

Rays jaw almost dropped to the floor "Audrey you look, you look very frity as a blonde."

Audrey smiled and began to play with her hair in her fingers " you think?" she asked looking him

straight in the eyes. Ray was so speechless all he could do is nod uncontrollably, after a few

minutes he finally got his voice back "how about we goto that movie?" Audrey smiled and

nodded as she took his hand in hers and off they went. The two were deep in chatter as they

walked the twenty minute walk to the old movie theatre as Ray was financially challenged so

thats the only theatre he could afford to take the love of his life to. "I wonder what the other kids

at school will think when they see my hair like this" Audrey said still quite fascinated with what

she had done. Ray could not help but smile at the thought "well i think they may have a similar

reaction as i did, such as a jaw dropper. Although i think after a few minutes they will look at

you and constantly think how gorgeous you look as a beautiful blonde". Audrey was very

impressed with Ray's kind words that she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him like she had

never kissed him before. Ray of course did not object to this kind of affection and was soon

returning the kisses willingly.

What these two did not know was that someone was watching them, and she was not very

pleased at all. Infact she was downright angry that anyone would do this to someone she knew

very well. She was so angry she turned on her heel and got in her car and drove off.

**Back At The Hospital**

It turned out that Lily had brusied the bone in her ankle and would have to be on crutches for

about a month. ( lol i dont really know much about this stuff so im just saying a month) Her

Parents met her at the hospital, but by the time they got there her ankle had already been

wrapped so she was sitting in a wheel chair waiting for her parents to arrive and fill out some

forms. Robbie and Kim had went home but Travis stayed with Lily just to make sure she was

ok. "how you doing Lil?" he asked concerned. Lily looked at him and smiled appreciatively

"Travis it's fine really, You can go home if you want." Travis was about to tell her no when Lilys

parents came up "are you ready to go home now Lil? it must have been such a long day for

you" Lilys mom asked also concerned. Lily nodded as her mom reached for the wheel chair

handles, but Travis put his arm in front of her "May I Mrs. Randall?" Lily's mom smiled at his

politeness "why yes you may young man, it's nice to know Lily has someone so polite and

caring as yourself." Travis returned the smile "it is my pleasure mam". Travis wheeled Lily to her

parents car, before giving her a kiss on the cheek goodnight and heading home. It was fairly

dark by the time he reached home, but as he was stepping on to the top step he noticed a figure

sitting in the shadows "hello?" he asked cautiously. "Travis i have something i have to tell you,

not that i want to but i must."

**So who was it spying on Ray and Audrey and who is it that wants to tell travis some terrible**

**news, also who is it thats even talking to travis.**

**Want to know? please review and you will find out, only one more chapter to come and i swear**

**i will update quicker then i have for this chapter which i again apolgize for. please keep reading**

**and reviewing and maybe i will update quicker. :-D**


	16. chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Yeah i know it's been 5 1/2 months since i updated so kill me later. lol i figured if the show is ending i might as well finish my fanfic and to prove i still got it. lol anyways on with the story**

Travis cocked his head to the side "mom is that you? what are you doing hide in the shadows?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I have to tell you something though, something thats going

to hurt you and I can't believe i'm the one who has to tell you this" Mrs.Strong replied stepping

out of the darkness. Travis was beginning to feel afraid to ask but figured he had to "what is it mom? whats happend?"

As she was unlocking the door she spoke "I'm really sorry son but I saw Lily and she was..." she paused. "She was

what mom?" Travis anticipated. "I saw her out in front of the old movie theatre kissing Ray, very passionately infact."

Travis' eyes fired up, his mind and heart raced; "WHAT, how could she do this to me. I just cannot believe this. I...I

have to think this through, i'm going to bed. Goodnight mom." Mrs.Strong just gave him a sympathedic look "i'm so sorry travis, i will

see you in the morning." As Travis went up the stairs tears started to well up in his eyes, he could not

believe what he was just told. He felt so broken up inside he did'nt know what he would do if

he lost Lily, she was and is the love of his life. Before he went to bed that night Travis checked his email to see that he had

an email from Lily, he didn't open it just incase she was emailing to tell him about her kiss with ray. The Next Day at school

Travis walked in to school that morning and found Lily trying to open up her locker but from the frustration on her face, the lock

must have been stuck again. Travis took this as a good time to go talk to Lily about what he was told about her and Ray, Lily

turned around at that point and smiled "hey Trav, whats wrong? you don't look too good". "you wouldn't either if you found out the

love of your life was cheating on you with one of your best friends?" Lily hobbled on her crutches over to the nearby stairs before

turning to Travis "What are you talking about? Who told you I was cheating on you? I cannot believe you would EVER accuse me

of cheating on you, i love you and i'm crazy about you. I don't understand why you think that if i cared about you so much that i would go

out and cheat on you. you know what though? i wouldn't so please do me a favor and explain what your talking about". Tears once again welled up

in Travis' eyes and were beginning to show in Lily's as she could not believe he would ever accuse her of such a thing. Travis finally

began to speak "My mom said that she saw you making out with Ray in front of the old movie theatre." Lily could tell he was heartbroken, but she still

raised her voice anyways "Travis, don't you think it's possible that your mom made a mistake? I don't feel anything for Ray, I love you and only you. I can't

believe you would think i could hurt you like this. Besides How could I cheat on you? i spend every breathing moment with you. You know what just forget it, ok

just forget it. when you come back down to earth and realize i would never hurt you like this then let me know." Lily got up and hobbled off

to her next class as the bell rang leaving Travis stunned and confused, as he got up to go to his own class Ray and Audrey walked by but Travis kept going.

Just as soon as he entered his class something hit him and he began to feel very foolish for ever thinking Lily would ever do such a thing to him. Travis

dreaded the next 2 hours until lunch because they did not go by soon enough, He had to talk to Lily and apologize as soon as possible.  
At lunch The group was split up all over the school today, robbie was in the booth with Kim making plans for the following weekend. Lily

was sitting back on the stairs thinking about what had happened that morning with Travis, she was just getting ready to start studying

for English when she noticed Audrey and Ray walking up the stairs she was sitting on "um hey Audrey, i see you dyed your hair. looks nice... i think"

Audrey turned and smiled at her "oh um thanks i guess" Ray smiled "Hey Lil, hows the ankle" Lily shrugged looking at her ankle

it's ok i guess, it's a little sore but i'll live" Ray nodded while he and Audrey proceeded the rest of the way upstairs.

Travis made his way through the hall ways looking for Lily when he spotted her trying to get up off the stairs, he ran over to her hoping she was not still mad

"Lily, we need to talk. I have some Major Apologizing to do" Lily gave a light snort " you got that right, i cannot believe you would

ever think of accusing me of something so horrible. Thats like accusing me of murder. Do you know how bad that hurt me, we have

been through so much in the past year. We are stronger and closer then this, so i too am sorry i am just so shocked you would ever

accuse me of such a crime" Travis looked up from the floor and looked into Lily's eyes "Lily I love you, and I am so sorry. I will never accuse you

of such a thing again because i know we love each other and care too much about each other to ever cheat. It was Ray and Audrey

my mom saw, and i realize that now. I really hope you will forgive me and we can go back to being the happy couple we always have been".

Tears streamed down their eyes once again that day as Travis leaned in and kissed Lily as passionately as he could and she returned the passion, that when they

broke apart they turned to see they had quite the audience. Both their faces turned a deep crimson red as principal waller handed them detention slips for the next

week.

3 years later

Principal Waller was up on the stage of the auditorium giving a speech to the graduating class of 2007 "you have all come such a long

way, and you will continue to go far in the adult world. whether you take a year off to travel,go straight to work or continue your education in university or college". Robbie was thinking about his future in Paris with Kim a.k.a the future Mrs. McGrath. Ray and Audrey

were moving on with their lives in California so that Ray could keep working at his dream to be become a big time comedian, while Audrey went to a fancy arts college

in Los angeles. Lily And Travis were still very much in love, and were leaving the next day to new york where they would move in together as another step in their relationship.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts and dreams of the future when Principal waller began calling up the graduates in alphabetical order to get their diplomas.

As soon as all the diplomas were given Principal waller was done he spoke one last time before walking off the stage," I am proud to

announce to you the community of Roscoe The Graduating Class of 2007, congratulations everyone. You have a long road of ahead of you, I am so proud of each and every

one of you". Everyone cheered,clapped and hugged in the excitement. In all the excitement the group all managed to find each other once more to say there goodbyes.

Lily was giving Ray a hug, everyone had tears flowing down their faces " I'm going to miss you so much, i can't believe this is it after 18 yrs of friendship, this is it"

Ray pulled away from her "hey, Lil this is not it. we are going to visit each other, and write and still hang out whenever we can. okay?"

Lily nodded before moving on to Robbie " congratulations again on the engagement, you too are gonna be so happy together. You are so lucky to be moving to the city of lights away

from the town of the giant pitchfork" Robbie smiled " you better come visit me as soon as you get your next break in the music biz alright? both you and travis." Travis

came up and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and rest his head on Lilys shoulder "you got it Robbie, were gonna miss you guys so much."

"I'm gonna miss you guys too and i will be sure to write everyday i possibly can, Audrey you better make sure Ray is doign the same thing". Audrey smiled, "don't worry

i'm gonna be doing the same thing with my friends so Ray will definately be writing or calling his." Lily smiled in excitement even though she still felt awful " i can not believ this is the end"

Travis looked at her and kissed her cheek "don't worry Lil, this is not the end but only the beginning".

**Well what did you guys think? sorry it took me so long to update the last of this fic. so here it is let me know what you thought.  
Thanks for all the great reviews i got, and i only have one more thing to say. Good Bye RFR**


End file.
